herofandomcom-20200223-history
Panty
Panty & Stocking are main protagonists from the anime & manga series of the same name. They are two polar opposite trash-talking girls. Physical Appearances Panty is a blonde haired girl who transforms her panties into a blue-and-white gun. She can do this with any pair of underwear, sometimes making unsatisfactory weapons, so generally uses her own. Her signature style is a red dress with matching red shoes, but her outfits change throughout the episodes. Stocking is a goth-type girl with long blue hair an a few pink stripes. She wears gothic-style dresses, and always wears her signature blue-and-black stockings. The stockings transform into Stripes I & II, blue and white katanas, and generally she only uses one. She carries around a kitten named Honekoneko (Bone Kitten) whose expression matches her own. Personalities Stocking Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. This is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by whats on the inside than out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Panty Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. Her main interest is sex. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her younger sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of having sex with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty openly admits during one episode that Stocking is the more intelligent sister, and doesn't always appear to think her thoughts through before acting (such as showing a porno she made in a theatre). Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin Lust, which is emphasized by the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to exercise to be slender. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Although, she has been seen eating sweets throughout the series and she even ate Stocking's Jean-Paul pudding in Catfight Club. She has also mentioned being hungry causes her to swear more often than usual. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and she has shown a great fondness for living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Abilities Panty To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which can hurt ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans (aside from just a slight painful stinging sensation), however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle version and sniper rifle version. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns. However, she usually avoids this, because she does not like the smell of gunpowder, and the fact that normal guns don't do much damage. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design is limited due to the wearer's genitals, becoming curved, short or even bent. However, some, like Brief's, prove to be even more capable than Panty's own. Stocking To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Merchandise Groove docolla panty01.jpg Groove docolla stocking01.jpg Sen-ti-nel stocking08 (1).jpg Phat panty stocking01.jpg Phat panty-stocking01.jpg Phat panty stocking01 (1).jpg Alter panty01.jpg Alter stocking01.jpg Sen-ti-nel stocking08.jpg Theme Music Trivia Panty *Panty's design, while in art shift mode, was most likely based off of Miki Hoshii, from The Idolmaster. *Due to public popularity, Panty portrays "Peerlessly pour public 'preciators, plus proposes publishing" in "Sex and the Daten City". *During the lingerie run in "High School Nudical", Panty's contestant number was 69. *In "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", it was implied Panty's ears are an erogenous zone. *After recovering her virginity in "Bitch Girls", Brief became her number 1000, and also her first. *Hypocritcally, though Panty is an angel, her near personification of the sin lust and often doing things with no regard at all to her surroundings, (especially when hunting ghosts) makes her also quite a catalyst for chaos. Though the demon sisters ultimate goal is this, they cannot stand either Anarchy sister. *In the first comic, Panty makes a pose similar to the infamous "pierce the heavens" pose from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, another anime made by Gainax. *Panty is firmly reminiscent of Ami Onuki from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Stocking *Stocking's appearance and theme may be based off of Marie, from Marie & Gali; in which Marie is also a girl who enjoys food, has a plushie animal and wears gothic lolita styled clothing. *Stocking also shares a similar color scheme and hairstyle to Feli from the Puyo Puyo series, and a similar hairstyle to Patchouli Knowledge from the Touhou series. *In "Catfight Club", Stocking admitted to sleeping with one of Panty's guys (the gym rat). *She likes cute things, like the Cowper. *Stocking has always worn a corset, which just happens to be the name of the demon sisters' boss, whom she joined at the end of "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch". *In the show, goths, emos and other type of people in the same vein seemed to like Stocking better than Panty, as seen in Sex and the Daten City. *It is said that many male fans prefer Stocking then Panty. *Her cat toy can also be used as a flame thrower as seen in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". *Stocking is firmly reminiscent of Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Angels Category:In Love Category:Demons Category:Dimwits Category:Siblings Category:Titular Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Magic Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Comic Relief Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Type dependent on Version